Surf's Up
" | image = Surf's Up Title Card.png | number = Season 1, Episode 15 | code = 115 | airdate = April 25, 2005 | snack = Grilled cheese at Pablo's house | genre = Afro-pop | writer = Janice Burgess | director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = "Surf's Up!" | previous = "Polka Palace Party" | next = "Eureka!" }} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin "Surfers Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone get some unexpected help from Mystery Lifeguard Austin as they search for the perfect wave at Tiki Beach, all to the sounds of some totally rad Afro-pop music." Pablo is in the backyard, standing on the picnic table. He introduces himself to the viewer as Surfer Pablo, who is surfing right now. He sings "Surf's Up" as he pretends to surf. The backyard transforms into a beach as Pablo drives in his dune buggy. Pablo sings "Cruisin' the Dunes" as he drives to a beach. He walks in the sand and meets a lifeguard. The lifeguard tells Pablo that he is the Mystery Lifeguard. Pablo asks where Tiki Beach is, the most "rad" beach there is. Austin the lifeguard misleads Pablo and tells him to go right. Pablo cruises over to Tall Palm Beach. There he meets Tyrone, and asks the moose if he is at Tiki Beach. Tyrone answers no, and corrects him and says that this is Tall Palm Beach, and the beach got its name by having so much tall palm trees. Pablo asks Tyrone if he has and rad surf moves and Tyrone answers yes. He demonstrates his moves while singing "Rad Moves". Pablo invites Tyrone to ride in his dune buggy along with him. Tyrone accepts. They ask the same lifeguard, this time at Tall-Palm Beach, where Tiki Beach is. The mystery lifeguard lies to them and leads them into the wrong direction. As they leave, Austin tells the viewer that he tricked them into going somewhere else because he is the guardian of Tiki Beach. He sings "Mystery Lifeguard". Pablo and Tyrone reach Pink-Sand Beach. They meet Uniqua and ask her if this is Tiki Beach. Uniqua tells them that it is not Tiki Beach. They ask her if she has any rad moves and she demonstrates her moves as she sings "Rad Moves". They ask the same lifeguard for a third time where Tiki Beach is, but Pablo realizes that he is the same lifeguard. Austin runs into his buggy and flees. The trio follows him in Pablo's dune buggy as they sing "Cruisin' the Dunes" for the third time. They follow Austin to Tiki Beach, but they do not realize that it is Tiki Beach. Pablo's tiki necklace pulls him forward, frightening him. His two friends try to pull him backwards, but the necklace keeps pulling. They get the jewelery off of him, but it lands near a tiki. Pablo picks it up and sees the Tiki Beach tiki. He then knows that he has succeeded. Austin appears and say to the surfers that he is also the guardian of the Tiki Beach, and he drove them out of the way for they learned all the surfing moves. They surf the waves and show off their moves while singing "Surf's Up". After surfing, Pablo's stomach gurgles and he admits that surfing the perfect wave has made him hungry. Pablo invites everyone over for grilled cheese at his house. They all accept as the beach transforms back into the backyard. The four sing the end song and enter Pablo's house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts "Cowabunga!" *Uniqua: Surfer Uniqua *Pablo: Surfer Pablo *Tyrone: Surfer Tyrone *Austin: Mystery Lifeguard *"Surf's Up" *"Cruisin' the Dunes" *"Rad Moves" *"Mystery Lifeguard" es:El surf es la moda pt-br:A Onda do Surf Category:Episodes Category:Season 1